


Seventeen

by Maziquin (orphan_account)



Series: Misadventures of the Swan and the Evil Queen [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Maziquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But will you marry me Ginny? You hafta promise you will marry me when I grow up. I will be as strong as daddy and I will protect you and love you Ginny, you will be my wife when we grow up, yeah?” Eleven year old Emma looked so hopeful and Regina couldn’t help but laugh at her best friend.</p><p>“You`re silly Emma! I can`t marry you if you don`t give me a ring like Unca Al gave Aunt Jas, you have to give me an engagement ring first and then we will have a wedding with many flowers and candies! But I want the prettiest ring just like your mom`s! The prettiest of them all!”</p><p>So that's what Emma did, shhe proposed to Regina after five years, before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to tag Belle and Ruby here but they`re not main character yet, so it will be unfair for those who ship RedBeauty if they`re non canon in this story. Sorry folks, but swear as the series progress I intend for the girls to have fun. Or die trying.  
> So this is Swanqueen all the way,our cutesy pesky and adorkable darlings. Enjoy, and rate or comment if you want. this is unbetaed and unedited in my haste to publish my first, hopefully not last swanqueen story.
> 
> I don't own OUAT, the characters, and the story is a horrible decision made when you're awake 3 am reading fan fiction, so I made my own up, I'm just having fun. Don't sue me.

Its lunch period. Regina, Ruby and Belle sat on their usual spot outside the cafeteria, away from the noise of gibberish, irritating students.  
Belle, nose deep in her book while Ruby, who is seated on Regina`s left, inspects her artfully polished nails, wagging her finger tips to dry out. 

“Where Ems, Ginny?” Belle asked without moving her eyes away from the book she was holding.  
“We had English first period but after that she said she`ll meet us up here, you know how punctual that swan can be.”  
“Speak of the clumsy devil…Nice of you to grace us with your presence, princess.” Ruby teased as soon as Emma plopped to her seat, across from Regina.

Emma just gave a shrug to Ruby`s banter, usually, she`ll bite back to Ruby`s teasing, and they`ll start a whole riot. Being the only blonde amongst the two brunette and a red head, she was the all American girl type, the one with the bright green eyes and a perfect pale skin, the one who got the cheer leader role, and a promising prom queen stunt just around the corner for she was a perfect it girl. 

She gets asked a lot of times by the jocks, nerds also seems unfazed by her charm, but she turns them down, time and time again. For Emma, a promise is a promise, and you don’t break a promise. She made a promise to someone when she was eleven, and she will hold that end of the bargain. 

 

But her attention is on the brunette in front of her, busy sketching on her canvas, she looked nervous, she feels nervous with a bit of pathetic and unsure. Until today, she never felt so insecure, she checked herself in the mirror twelve times before dressing up in her best skinny jeans and green cashmere top. 

She ran an extra two miles from her usual three to make sure her long legs would look lean and sturdy in her dark skin tight jeans. She also curled the tips of her blonde locks and applied minimal make up, a bit of mascara to accent her eyes and pinched her already pink cheeks.

She waited for this day for five years, she`s nervous as hell it`s not even funny. Should she just let it go, not bring it up? As if she`ll still remember it, it was freaking five years ago. No! No. I waited for this day, every day! I have to make her mine. Well, she is mine, right? 

Noticing Emma`s odd behavior, Belle closed her book and placed it neatly in front of her, she looked at her blonde friend pensively and spoke up “Emma? …are you okay? You looked like you`re about to puke, are you sick?”

Weirded by Belle`s question, Regina`s head snapped up. Eyes narrowing focus on Emma. 

Emma did not answer Belle, she nodded politely, gesturing she appreciate her concern, but she couldn`t seem to look away from Regina. 

Her brain short circuit every damn time her eyes would lock with the chocolate ones of the brunette as if in trance, and she would feel really really weird like there`s something shooting up her stomach, but it makes her body warm, that warmth will spread like electricity and it will surely bring pink tint to her cheeks. She palmed the box inside her back pocket, it`s safe okay so here it goes, she mentally counted 1…2…3…

“Emma? Are you with us? Or do you need me to smack your forehead to get you back to reality?” Ruby smirked.

“Regina---Ginny”

“Ruby asked if where on tonight at granny`s?” Regina spoke first. Cutting what Emma was about to say, and again she felt the insecurity bubbling up her chest. 

Woman up Swan! “Regina…” in a low but firm voice, she called for the brunette`s attention, eyes trained on Regina`s face. Ruby and Belle looked on more confused now, still wondering this not so odd behavior of their friend. 

Emma decided to go for the kill, she pulled out the box from her back pocket in one hand and the other grabbed Regina`s, “Ginny, I… uh… I love you?” it came out as a question. Totally not what she see herself doing in her head.  
Regina gave a snort like chuckle, “ uh… I love you too Em, but what`s up with the weirdness?”

“Okay, I`ll try again alright? Regina…Ginny… I love you.” This time she sounded sure, like the grown up woman she always pretended she wanted to be. Regina smiled, she didn`t feel weird that her very straight, hadn`t dated anyone, blonde and beautiful best friend tell her she love her, of course every part of Regina wanted to flung herself into Emma, drag her back to the deserted chem lab, and kiss the living daylights out of the girl, run her finger tips on that lean soft shoulders down to her well-muscled back and possibly get a handful of Emma`s gorgeous butt. 

But no, she sat placidly, stoic. She needed her cool, like every time the blonde will sleep over her room and wake up all tangled up in Regina, she, of course will just smile brightly and pretended she was cool with it, best friends hug, right? She needed her cool every time their group will hang out to Granny`s diner, Ruby`s gran smothering them with milkshake and ice cream. Regina would scoop up the whip cream with her index finger but before it makes its destination to her mouth, Emma would seize her wrist and bring it to the blonde`s mouth instead, twirling her tongue around Regina`s finger. Of course she practiced being cool. For the most part because there are other students around them and if there`s only one shower stall available, she and Emma will just shower together, oh it`s all but very platonic. But she screams internally, turning the shower nob on coldest pressure and hurrying up without alarming the blonde best friend. She doesn`t know what she does to Regina. Clearly she does not have a tiny bit of an idea. Her idiot. The girl is yes, all American sweetheart, but Emma is a special brand of idiot as well, funny and witty but very idiot she does not feel Regina fidgeting uncomfortable when some jock or any stupid boy, really, would come up and ask Emma to go out on dates, or do a group study. Whatever. 

She doesn’t notice at all how Regina would brighten up and look smirking at those stupid boys, shooing them away. Emma is hers. Mine. All mine.  
She doesn`t see Regina excited after not seeing her the whole summer because their family went to Spain for vacation. Nope, she doesn`t see Regina nervous and blushing when Ruby teased her one time she caught her checking out Emma, that one time when the three of them were left in the locker room after they showered. Nope. Regina is always cool. She has to be platonic for Emma. She can`t lose her now. 

Even if they were young and possibly have no idea whatever an engagement meant by then. She said she`ll say yes to Emma, only if she gets an engagement ring as pretty as Mary Margaret`s ring, the one her dad David gave to her mom, and if she`ll kiss Regina on the lips like Uncle Al kissed Aunt Jasmine like that on their wedding day. That`s always been at the back of her head. 

“Aww… how come you don`t say you love me, Belle?” feeling left out Ruby grab Belle`s hand and winks, mocking Emma, blowing kisses exaggeratedly and the two couldn’t help but giggle together but Regina just frowned. 

Emma stood up and rounded the table, she took a deep breath and went down on her knee, facing the sitting and stunned Regina, “Ginny? Will you marry me?” she held the box open and exposed, then looked intensely into Regina`s eyes. The silence is almost deafening, Ruby is craning her neck to see past Regina`s shoulder. Belle`s mouth formed an O looking back and forth on the girl on her knee and the stunned brunette blinking her eyes. 

Regina couldn’t find the words to reply, she just stared stupidly blinking her eyes every other second, willing this to be real, if it was a fairytale. But her silence was too long because Emma got up and grabbed her purse on top of their table, ready to bolt out, at the last minute she held the box open and placed it in front of Regina.  
Facing her other two friends and acknowledging them for the first time since she arrived. “Going home. See ya at Granny tom!”  
“But we still have class…” Belle got up and held her back  
“I`ll drop by mom`s and tell her I`m feeling sick.” That and she was out like she poofed herself away from embarrassing herself further.  
“Emma don`t leave!” finally Regina woke up from her sleep. Emma turned around and walked back to the table, eyes brimming in tears, but she`s holding it up. “Are you serious? Em, were only seventeen and is this ring even real? Wait, is this your mom`s ring?” Regina prattle when she`s overly nervous, she tried and failed to hold back her emotion.  
“I know how old we are Ginny,” She shrugged her shoulders and took the ring, pulling it out of the velvet box. “Yes, it`s mom, she gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday, but I added the two amethyst here…because I think it`ll be prettier, and you said you will only marry me if I asked you with a ring and if it`s a really really pretty ring!” handing the ring back to Regina to inspect it.  
“But I guess it`s not really that pretty because you didn`t like it. You don`t like it, Ginny?”  
“No, I mean Yes I like it very much, thank you Em, but are you serious?” still looking at Emma quizzically.  
“It`s not the ring then? Gosh I`m so stupid, I`m so sorry Ginny!” she couldn’t hold the tears anymore and before she cry in front of Regina, she bolted and run to the door. Forgetting about dropping by the principal`s office to her mom know she`s going home. She`ll send a text later, for now she needed to get away from Regina. 

“Can I see it Ginny?” Belle asked. Regina slipped the ring to her hand and held it up to Belle who examined the emerald planked by amethyst stones on both sides golden ring. “It is beautiful Ginny, congratulations!” looking ever dreamily at the ring on Regina`s hand.  
“Whoa…wait up! She didn’t say yes to Ems. I didn’t even know they`re together.” Ruby butted in.  
“Yeah so Ginny how long have you two been together?”  
“Are you guys fighting then? Cause she really seemed upset when you didn’t answer her. Wh—hey, Gin!” Ruby jolting her still stunned friend.  
“We weren`t… Oh God! We… she`s my best friend until today, we`ve never been like a couple, but now what, I`m going to be her wife, but I didn’t say yes! What the hell is wrong with me?”  
“So..okay Ems have never ever asked you before? Like she never told you she liked you or what?” Belle is now even more confused.  
“Well, are you gonna marry her or what?” asked Ruby  
“No Ruby, We`re seventeen, you idiot! We`re going to college and I don`t even know what her plans are, I can`t get married yet! We`re young and I hear Mary Margaret want her to check out Stanford and I`m going to Harvard as what mom said, so we`ll be apart. But I have to give her an answer.”

And then something dawned on her. 

“But will you marry me Ginny? You hafta promise you will marry me when I grow up. I will be as strong as daddy and I will protect you and love you Ginny, you will be my wife when we grow up, yeah?” Eleven year old Emma looked so hopeful and Regina couldn’t help but laugh at her best friend.  
“You`re silly Emma! I can`t marry you if you don`t give me a ring like Unca Al gave Aunt Jas, you have to give me an engagement ring first and then we will have a wedding with many flowers and candies! But I want the prettiest ring just like your mom`s! The prettiest of them all!”  
“And then you will kiss me Ginny?” smacking her lips together.  
“No, not yet Em, your mouth is full of cake ewww!” The blonde looked like a kicked puppy, eyes bulging, so Regina scoot closer and grab the blonde child`s jaw and planted a wet smack, and giggled. “I promise to marry you Emma.”  
“When?” the blonde girl beamed, eyes shining and hopeful.  
“After five years and when you give me an engagement ring, remember, only the prettiest ring!” and they giggled and she kissed Emma`s face, but not on her lips, reserving that for when she finally accepts her engagement ring, for now, they will conquer all the cake and sweets. 

And they laughed and laughed and ate all the chocolate and cake an eleven year old can down. They were found later, by their parents under the pastry table passed out on each other`s arms. 

Regina got up in a whirl of motion, took her canvas and purse and throwing goodbyes to the two other bewildered girls. “I have to get to her” she said as she hurrying to get to her car. 

 

“What did just happened? Wow, that swan is really out of this world. I didn’t see it coming!” Ruby sat back, arms cross and wondering.  
Belle paused and with a wicked glint in her eyes, glared menacingly at Ruby she rose up, face serious “How come you haven’t asked me to marry you? Ems, have done it and even went down on her knee. You! You haven`t even taken me to see a movie, like a proper date. You`re wearing a really expensive looking ring, don`t I have a chance at having it?” Belle delivered her speech and acting so convincingly Ruby stared at her dumbly with her mouth open in disbelief. She looked down at the ring her granny given her when she was old enough to appreciate heirlooms. After a few moment, Belle choke a laugh. 

“Sucker! I`m about to throw you a book, I really thought you were for real!” Both of them laugh at the absurdity of their situation, and wondering where their two friends had ran off.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hurt and disappointed Emma made it to her room, she landed face first on her bed, finally letting the tears that`s been burning her eyes.  
She didn’t hear the engine of Regina`s car, nor the clanking of the keys to their front door, and what say, would make her aware of the tack tack ticky tack tack of Regina`s heel on their floor board, or the calculated clink of her bedroom door, and when Regina appeared, lying beside her on her back. 

“Do you mean it?” she said after a moment when it seems she can gather what she`s about to say. She`s staring at the ring on her finger.  
“Yeah” the blonde girl managed a weak response, adjusting her position so Regina can get more space. She sat up.  
“I`m so sorry, Ginny. I ruined it. I`m sorry I ruined us.”  
She listened for a reply but Regina stayed stiff and unmoving, after a while she got up and sat facing Emma.  
“No you didn’t, silly! I just thought you wouldn’t remember, after all those cake and candies we ate, my teeth still hurts until now. I thought you weren`t interested in me to be your wife anymore. But I remember what I said.” She said truthfully, holding the blonde in her arms as she tries to coo her.  
“But Emma, we`re still kids, we can`t get married just yet. We have prom and college applications. We have a lot of things still ahead of us…”  
“But I`m going with you. I want to be with you Ginny.” She said sniffing.  
“Me too Em, I do too.”  
“Mmmhn…kay. Last time I proposed I at least got kissed all over my face, this time you were really shocked. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable Ginny, I’m sorry. I was just doing what I promised you that I would do.” Emma sighed, still not over but a long time passed before she spoke again.  
“I love you, Regina.” She said it with finality. Like nothing can sway her of what she feels for her bestfriend.  
“Emma, I love you too.” Lovingly and assuring, Regina cupped her cheeks and traced her tear stained face.  
“Ginny? If say… I ask you again in five years, do you think you`ll say yes? Do you think when you`re older you`ll consider marrying me?” she shifted her eyes from Regina and tucked her head on her chin,” like… do you even like me? Do you want me to keep on asking you? You can say no Ginny, I won`t get mad at you, I promise!” 

“I don’t really know Em, the first time was really sweet, but we`re a bunch of kids eating sweets under the table afraid our moms will find us. Now, its complicated, we`ve got so much to do and so little time. What if we meet other people and fall apart? We`ll end up divorced and ruin our friendship.  
I wouldn’t mind if you asked me again, because I really like you to asked me again, when we`re mature and grown up for the situation, you know.”

Regina hugged Emma, tucking her head on her neck and inhaling the blonde`s smell. “What if you get tired of asking me?”

Emma adjusted Regina on her lap, facing her and holding their hands on her chest “Will you date me then?” she said without a blink.

“You want to date me?” 

“Yeah, like real couples. Without Ruby and Belle. Spend time together. Do couple-y things, like maybe you can kiss me right now?” she said suggestively wiggling her brows.

Regina smack her forehead, but planted a feather light kiss on her waiting lips. 

“I figure, and I`m hoping we can be a couple first, so we won`t fall apart even if we meet other people, you`ll still be inlove with me. And we can do college and proms and all that. Deal?” she was oozing with excitement and hope that the girl on her lap, her true love, the one she fell in love with since Uncle Al`s wedding, would stay in her life, not just her best friend. 

Regina fell silent, contemplating the new proposal. 

She looked down at the ring still on her finger leading Emma`s eyes to notice it for the first time since she arrived. She took it off and gave it back to Emma, seeing the hurt on the blonde`s eyes, “Ask me again.” 

Emma`s face lit up, a little confused but it seemed she got what Regina is up to. 

“Uh…um…Will you go out on a date with me? Will you be my girlfriend? Will you marry me?” 

Regina smiled adoringly and stretched out her hand to Emma, “Yes, I will. I do. I love you Emma.” 

“Really? You`re my fiancé now? Can I call you baby? Should we tell Ruby and Belle? Can I call them?” Regina nodded still smiling at her adorable idiot and brand new girlfriend, wiggling her finger for Emma to put the ring back on.

Emma slipped then ring back to Regina`s hand still shocked at the response; slowly Regina closed the distance between them and captured Emma`s lips in a full firm kiss, her eyes fluttering shut and inhaling the blonde`s sweet scent. The kiss this time was less innocently than their kiss five years ago. 

Regina pulled away, but just to take a breath and summon all the courage she have, praying so hard not to tremble, and make Emma`s first kiss as memorable as possible. She plunge back in and recaptured the blonde`s waiting lips. Now she`s ready to finally know what Emma tastes like, that evil tongue of hers have left her with sleepless nights. She bit Emma`s lower lip and when she gasp she took her chance and slip up her tongue inside Emma. It warm and sweet, just like how she imagine it to be, she can feel the sharp teeth that can burn bright like the sun in her universe when the girl smiles at her. The smile that`s reserved only for Regina, like she was the most favorite person in Emma`s life, or like when the blonde sees her grilled cheese sandwich David used to make for her for lunch. 

She teased and poked at the soft muscled inside, the sensation made Emma moan and open her mouth wider to accept Regina in, ready to battle the brunette`s fire of ecstasy, she pulled Regina tighter on her lap and traced the hollow of her back, hands settling to her waist and giving a small squeeze. In response, Regina`s hands flew at the back of Emma`s head, deepening their kiss, hands playing the loose blonde locks. They`re not even aware of their body moving together, Regina`s chest pressed to Emma`s and she can feel the outline of the blonde`s breasts, she knows her nipples are hard, and she won`t deny that kissing Emma`s awakened something in her, carnal and sexy, she feels dominant and powerful, but there was an ache between her thighs and it means they should take things slowly before it escalates to something they may not be ready for yet. Slowly she pulled away again, only to be chased by Emma`s hungry lips. Regina pecks her lips, giving her finality. But kissing her eye lids, her nose, cheeks and pecks again on her lips.

“Whoa…Wow. My girlfriend is a good kisser!”

“Have you kissed anyone yet?” The brunette brows knot in confusion.

“No, but that kiss is really hot, right? or did you not feel it?” alarmed by her girlfriend confusion, Emma took Regina`s knuckles and planted soft kisses.

“What`s your comparison then? If you haven’t kissed anyone before?” 

“Uh… I don`t know, I haven’t kissed anyone before. Should I try out, then?” she said teasing this time.

“Don’t you ever dare Emma Helena Blanchard Nolan! This lips is mine. All of you is now mine. Under no circumstance would you ever kiss anyone with this lips, do you understand?” holding the blonde`s chin in her index ginger and looking at her intensely, enough to scare a grown man with her glare. But Emma cheekily wiggled her brows and smiled her sweetest smile at Regina, yep., that`s what it took for the brunette to fall into fit of giggles together with her swan. 

“Only if you`ll promise you will always give me kisses” bring their noses together. “I promise.”

They stayed in that position for a while, just enjoying their closeness, the warmth that radiating from their bodies. The softness of Emma`s breasts and hers and the scent of Regina`s conditioner assaulting Emma`s nostrils, only to be broken by a loud grumbling sound. 

“Hungry darling?”  
“Hmm… yep. duwanna move babe, you smell so good, you feel so good.”  
“But you need to eat, otherwise will have a grumpy swan, darling. Come let`s fix you a meal.”  
“You sounded like you can make a good wife, I chose wisely.” She kissed her again before disentangling herself to Regina.

Regina fixed them grilled cheese sandwich and fresh fruit platter that she found on their fridge and Emma`s pleaded in dog puppy eyes to get at least three scoop of vanilla ice cream with sprinkles and marshmallows. It was a feast, they enjoyed their bubble of happiness and she even persuaded and made Regina give in to ice cream, until they hadn’t notice they finished a half gallon tub and the kitchen is so messy, one would think dragons came and stampede. They moved to the den and watched a rerun of House but as soon as their backs hit the couch they immediately fell in sugar coma.

 

Mary Margaret Nolan, or Principal Nolan at Strorybrooke high walked into her house that afternoon to a quiet house, almost errily quiet for her liking. She walked into her kitchen and was met with a mess of empty cartons and tubs, pans and left over food, she spied dried syrup on the counter. The cars outside confirmed Emma and Regina at home, no sign of Ruby or Belle but then again, those two always leave before she gets home. The girls apart are sweethearts, Ruby tall and ripe for her age, Belle a real sweetheart, top of her English and history class, and Regina, she have known the girl since she was a toddler, growing up with Emma. Over all she does not have any problems with these girls, but if you put them all together, that`s a different kind of horror story. 

She found them in the den,fast asleep on the couch, Emma comfortable in Regina`s arms with her head on her best friend`s chest, legs entangled, and Regina`s hand resting protectively on around the top of Emma`s head, she took a snap of the sleeping girls on her phone, maybe she can use it to blackmail her daughter someday, “little devils” she muttered to herself and head up to her study to put her bags down and change clothes, she`ll wake them later to clean up their mess.

She scrolled to her phone, having remember to call Davis to pick up Neal at school, when her eyes landed on the most recent photo, she zoomed in and noticed the ring on Regina`s fingers. She remember eleven year old Emma asking for her ring, that David gave to her from Emma`s grams. She told Emma when she grow up she`ll have a ring of her own but the child insisted she wanted hers, it was the prettiest and she wanted to be engaged to Regina she said. So when Emma turned sixteen last year she had it resized and given it to her as a gift. The joy in Emma`s face is priceless, and she was given a fierce hug and kisses. Little did she know that Emma never forgot that thought, she saw Emma two weeks prior exiting a jewelry shop and this morning she spied the ring, now with amethyst accompanying the emerald. It was gorgeous, but it slipped her mind to asked Emma what was she going to do with it, but now seems it is clear. She got up in thundered steps, “Wake up! Wake up Emma Helena Nolan and Regina Anastacia Mills! Wake up or I swear to God you two!”

The two girls starled out of thir slumber, Emma almost falling off the couch, but Regina catched her, Emma was a klutz so they still fell off the couch landing with a thud. “Aw…Shit!” Emma groaned underneath her girlfriend`s body.

“ow sorry Ems, did your back hurt? I feel bloated I wan to puke. And I`m sticky, why are we sticky?” 

“Celebrating your engagement!” the voice from the door of the den stunned both girls, and they got off the floor faster than their bodies would allow in their state. “What the hell are you thinking, Emma? Marriage? Really? At seventeen?” Mary Margaret was still fuming. They`re lucky the can`t see any smoke coming out of her nostrils.

“You and dad got married at 21” she said in a low voice avoiding her mother`s eyes.

“So you decided to find a wife at 17? How will you feed Regina? You can`t even clean up after yourself!”

“I`ll clean up the mess Mrs. Nolan.” Regina trying to escape her wrath.

“No you stay sweetheart, what made you say yes this time?” 

“Mom you gave me the ring, and that`s our deal!” Mary Margaret shot her down with a glare.

“You will hear something from your father tonight, young lady. Both of you, clean up my kitchen or else---“ the two devils are wearing her patience “Does Cora know about this?” both girls shook their heads “Go clean my kitchen now! Before I call for Cora Mills!” Both girls are still standing still, “Go! Before I call Cora, we all know she will rip both your heads off” with that both girl ran into the kitchen to start cleaning up.


End file.
